musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness
Founded: 1976 Headquarters: London, UK Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * Virgin * V2 * Geffen Genre(s) * Pop * Britpop * Ska * Second Wave Ska * Twotone RIYL * The Lightning Seeds * The Specials Band Members * Mike Barson * Chris Foreman * Lee Thompson * Graham McPherson (a/k/a Suggs) * Mark Bedford * Daniel Woodgate * Carl Smyth (a/k/a Chas Smash) Includes Members of * North London Invaders * The Madness (separate band) * The Nutty Boys Band Biography Madness started out officially as a ska band, although over time they went back and forth between ska and straightforward pop, establishing themselves as a well rounded and versatile band. They had a series of top ten hits in the UK, where House of Fun became a number 1 hit for the group.but in the US, their only smash hit was Our House (though they had many minor hits, like It Must Be Love and One Step Beyond. Despite only have critical and financial success in the UK, Madness also has a large underground following in the US. Their most recent release, the Liberty of Norton Folgate has become a huge hit in the UK, with the hit singles "Dust Devil" and "Sugar and Spice". Discography Albums * One Step Beyond... * Absolutely * 7 * The Rise and Fall * Keep Moving * Mad Not Mad * The Madness * Wonderful * The Dangermen Sessions Vol. 1 * Complete Madness * Utter Madness * Divine Madness * Madstock * Universal Madness * Madness * The Business * The Liberty of Norton Folgate EPs * Work Rest And Play Singles * "The Prince" / "Madness" * "One Step Beyond" * "My Girl" * "Baggy Trousers" * "Embarrassment" * "The Return of the Los Palmas 7" * "Grey Day" * "Shut Up" * "It Must Be Love" * "Cardiac Arrest" * "House of Fun" * "Driving In My Car" * "Our House" * "Tomorrow's (Just Another Day)" / "Madness (Is All In The Mind)" * "Wings Of A Dove" * "The Sun and the Rain" * "Michael Caine" * "One Better Day" * "Yesterday's Men" * "Uncle Sam" * "The Sweetest Girl" * "(Waiting For) The Ghost Train" #18 UK * "I Pronounce You" * "What's That?" * "The Harder They Come" * "Lovestruck" * "Johnny The Horse" * "Drip Fed Fred" (with Ian Dury) * "Shame and Scandal" * "Girl, Why Don't You?" Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Mix * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of -- Streets Named For New England Trees * Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * Aila's Mp3 Of The Week * Dub Club: Peace Symbol - Matt * Dub Club: Aila - Rarities Schmarities Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 2 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists Category:Bands